


[VID] Everybody Knows - Leonard Cohen

by la_Avispa



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/pseuds/la_Avispa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you survive in the Federation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Everybody Knows - Leonard Cohen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviaprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviaprose/gifts).



> Sorry, I haven't learned to embed the vids, so, please, follow the link, where you can watch it online or download it.

https://yadi.sk/i/tebiogxzcJMh3


End file.
